


A kiss out of lust

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [49]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drugged Character, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Bai Yutong feels the breath knocked out of him as Zhan Yao slams him against the wall and kisses him as though he starving.It doesn't take him long to realise that this is not Zhan Yao's normal behaviour.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A kiss out of lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Bai Yutong feels the breath knocked out of him as Zhan Yao slams him against the wall and kisses him as though he starving. He’s not entirely sure why his partner (in every sense of the word) is suddenly behaving like a horny teenager, but he’s absolutely, definitely, in no way complaining about it. 

Zhan Yao’s hands are everywhere, tearing at the buttons on his shirt, twisting into Yutong’s hair, pulling impatiently at both of their belts. 

Okay, so he’s maybe starting to get a little concerned.

“Kitten, calm down.” 

He feels like this is his turn to be the responsible one, the adult in the relationship, the slightly-less-horny teenager, even if he wants to just take advantage of the way Zhan Yao is biting at his neck, fingers spreading against Yutong’s chest. He’s never known Zhan Yao to be like this, and at least certain parts of him are loving it.

As Zhan Yao shoves his hand unceremoniously down Yutong’s pants, grabbing at his cock without warning, Yutong finally pushes him away. 

“Zhan Yao. Stop.” They’ve never used safewords between them, only relying on ‘stop’ or ‘no’. Neither of them has ever, ever ignored the request to stop. Except now, as Zhan Yao moves back in to kiss Yutong again. 

Something is wrong.

Yutong leverages his body to twist them around, pushing Zhan Yao against the wall and pinning his hands above his head. Zhan Yao smiles at him, but it’s feral and it makes Yutong’s stomach twist in a way that looking at Zhan Yao has never done before. He looks closer at Zhan Yao. His pupils are dilated and there’s a red tinge to the whites of his eyes. He’s breathing heavily – more heavily than he should be, even with his lack of regular exercise – and his skin is too warm. 

Bai Yutong isn't stupid. He can recognise the effects of drugs, despite not knowing exactly what type.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he says, keeping his voice low and calm. Whatever is in Zhan Yao’s system is causing this and Yutong knows that it’s not Zhan Yao’s fault. His partner is going to feel like shit – both physically and emotionally – as soon as this is over, and Bai Yutong isn't going to add to the guilt if he can help it. “It’s going to be okay.”

He transfers both of Zhan Yao’s hands into one of his, keeping them pinned against the wall – there are times he’s very grateful for their height and weight difference – and reaches into his pocket for his cellphone with the other, never taking his eyes off Zhan Yao’s face.

“Gongsun. Zhan Yao’s apartment. He’s been drugged. I don’t know what it is, but it’s making him behave… badly.” 

He drops the phone to the floor, shifts his hands so he has Zhan Yao more securely held. 

“Help is on its way,” he says, as much for his own benefit as Zhan Yao’s. Zhan Yao is now squirming under his touch, his expression turned angry, and he’s all but snarling and growling. 

Yutong wants to close his eyes and think about the Zhan Yao who woke him up with kisses this morning, and who insisted on trying to cook them a meal, even though he burned the rice and hadn’t defrosted the pork properly, but he needs to keep his eyes on this Zhan Yao here. He may not be in his right mind, but it’s still his Zhan Yao, and if keeping him safe means keeping him pinned to the wall while they wait for Gongsun to arrive, that’s exactly what he’ll do. 

He’s spent most of his life keeping Zhan Yao safe, and he doesn’t intend to stop now.


End file.
